How To Capture An Echidna's Heart
by 38SouthernAngel89
Summary: Rouge has either CRACKED! Or Knuckles is one lucky guy who's an idiot not to see it. Rated cause I don't trust myself! XP
1. 1:Get Help From Sister

**I have some of it already written up, so you should get a chapter each week. Hope you like.

* * *

**In a small mansion a white bat sat next to her fire place. She took a sip of her glass of white wine. She had soft violet eyes, she wore light purple PJ's as she picked up a book and began to read.

She was startled when the door bell rang. Who on earth would be up at this hour? She thought as she picked up her glass of wine and walked to the door. She unlocked the door and opened.

"Hello?" She greeted but soon gasped and dropped the glass of wine. When it hit the ground it broke into piece's. "What.. What do you want from me now?" She asked backing away with a scared look upon her face. The 'guest' walked in, stepping on the glass with her high heels. "Nice place you've got here. Looks like you've done well for yourself, Violet.." Rouge said looking around. "What do you want?" The bat, Violet, ordered, more serious then the last time. Rouge looked at her with an evil smirk, "Is that how you greet your twin sister?" Rouge asked. "I disowned you long ago. As I did with our mother and father! I don't want any part of your thievery." Violet hissed.

"Well, if you want it to stay a secret. Then you've have to do me a little favor.." Rouge asked, sitting on the comfy couch. Now it was Violet's turn to smirk, "Fine, how many diamonds will it take to shut you up?" She asked. "No diamonds.. That's your thing. I only go after them if I truly need it. I like Emeralds, remember our birth marks?" Rouge asked, pulling her left sleeve down a bit, showing a Emerald shaped birth mark. She pulled it back up, "Yes, mines a diamond. So, if your not here for diamonds... Then how can I do anything?" Violet asked. Violet had found a cave filled with diamonds and becaem very famous and rich.

"You know the Master Emerald? And its Guardain?"

"Yes, Knuckles the Echidna. But how can I help you with him and the Emerald. All the money and riches in the world wouldn't get him to let go of the Master Emerald so you can have it."

"I don't want the Emerald.. I want its Guardain." Rouge eyes were filled with the fire that danced in the fire place.

"How can I of all people help you with that?" Violet asked.

"Remember our plan to get the boy we always wanted?" Rouge asked.

"... What does that got to do with me?"

"You know perfectly well what that has to do with you, sister!"

"Be at Angel Island at 12:00 pm, that's when the Knuxie wakes up.." Rouge said and walked out the door.

"Knuxie?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**_

**Now... REVIEW OR I SICK ROUGE ON YOU! Sorry, lost the happy.**


	2. 2:Trick And Romance Echidna

**Wow, I got so many nice reviews, that I wanted to put the next part up as soon as possible!**

* * *

Violet shifted to one foot, she wore a dark brown jacket with a pink tank top on, blue jean and steel toe boots. She then started to walk up to the Master Emerald Shrine.

"Who goes there?" She heard a strong and forceful tone shout out.

"My names Violet, and I'm here to give you something important." She said. A red echidna appeared leaning on the Master Emerald. "What is it?" He asked. " A Chaos Emerald.." Violet shouted. He was still far away, not leaving the Master Emeralds side. "Why give it to me? Why not Sonic, or Tails?" He asked.

"I can't seem to find Sonic the Hedgehog, and Mr.Miles is not at his workshop today. You see Rouge the Bat.."

"What about Rouge?"

"She has been after me for this Emerald. I want somebody to take it so she'll leave me be!" Violet took out a white Chaos Emerald and held up for Knuckles to see.

"Thanks!" Rouge suddenly swooped down and grabbed Violet, who screamed for help.

"Ah, watch the ear sis.." Rouge whispered. "ROUGE!" Knuckles yelled and quickly added, "PUT HER DOWN!"

Rouge smirked, "If you say so.."

"What? Wait.. AAAGH!" Violet screamed as Rouge dropped her.

"FLY!" Knuckles yelled.

"I CAN'T FLY!" Violet screamed. Just as she was about to hit the ground, Rouge grabbed her and flew off. "COME AND GET ME KNUXIE!" Rouge yelled and flew away.

_**Violet's Mansion...**_

"I should kill you!" Violet hissed.

"Calm down, like I'd let you die. I still need your help.." Rouge smirked. "Now, you got everything ready for when he shows up? It should be soon.." Rouge asked.

"Yes, but I still don't see why he-"

"Rouge!" Knuckles burst into the room, making Violet yelp in surprise. "Say good night, Knuxie." Rouge said and held up a gun. Knuckles didn't have time to move as the shot came. But to his surprise, he wasn't killed. "What.. Ohhh.." But he was feeling sleepy and soon pasted out.

"Perfect.. Now help me get him ready before he wakes up.." Rouge said, grabbing cuffs. Violet sighed and grabbed some rope.

_**1 Hour Later...**_

When Knuckles finally awoke, his head hurt something awful. When he went to rub his head, he found out that he had handcuffs on, rope around his arms, and when he tried to move his feet, but he opened his eye's to see cuffs around his ankles. He looked around and saw that he was in front of a lit fire place, and sitting on a bear skin rug. The lights were off, the only light was from the fire.

"_What the hell?_" He thought. He growled and struggled to free himself. After a while he heard foot steps coming towards him. He listen closely and could tell it was two people.

"Well, looky who woke up." Came an all to familiar voice. When the person of the voice came into view, Knuckles growled.

"Rouge.." He hissed threateningly but had nothing to back it up with and Rouge knew it. She bent forward in front of Knuckles and (for Knuckles this was uncomfortable on so many levels) sat on his lap. "Aw, what's the matter Knuxie?" She asked playing with one of his dreadlocks.

"Well, for one I'm handcuffed and tied up."

Rouge chuckled and was about to speak but the other person walked up.

"Listen, Knuckles, I'm sorry I helped her capture you. But if I didn't she would of spilled my secret. I hope this is enough to make it up to ya." A white bat that looked a lot like Rouge came into view with a guilty look upon her face as she placed a white Chaos Emerald in between Rouge and Knuckles. "Goodnight sis." Rouge smiled slyly.

"Sis?" Knuckles questioned.

"Nothing I'm proud of, but Rouge and I are twins. But I disowned her and our mother and father. She's using our secret against me because I don't want to be marked as the daughter of thieves. That's the only reason I helped her."

"Well she's not getting the Master Emerald!" Knuckles glared at Violet.

Rouge, who still sat on Knuckles lap, started to laugh, "You STILL think this is about that big rock? I don't give a damn about that rock, because what I want is its Guardain." Rouge laughed and pulled Knuckles close, giving him a peck on the lips.

By now Violet had left to her room to leave the two be.

"Thirsty Knuxie?" Rouge asked as she got off his lap. Knuckles sighed of relief, "No-" Before he could saw no, Rouge had gave him a sip of a marteany, well maybe not a sip, like the whole glass full and made sure he swallowed.

"Ugh!" Knuckles spat, he never did like drinks like that. He watched as Rouge ate the olives and smirked at him.

"Good?"

"No, it was awful!"

Rouge chuckled.

After a while, Rouge laid Knuckles back, dispite his protesting. He found there was a very soft pillow behind him which his head was now on. Rouge brought out a small box and pulled out ribbons, "I've always wanted to play with your dreadlock." Rouge said and started to wrapa white ribbon in one of his dreadlocks.

"I'm NOT a GIRL!" Knuckles shouted. Rouge hushed him with her finger, "Shh, people are asleep."

Rouge's cell suddenly rang and Rouge checked the number. "Gotta answer this.. But first.." Rouge quickly took out some ducktape and placed a piece over Knuckles mouth.

"Hello? No, I haven't seen Knuxie, Sonic. Well, he was there when I went to see him. Alright, sure yeah, I'll you if I see him. Okay, bye!" She then turned to Knuckles and ripped the tape off.

Knuckles moaned holding in a scream, "Aww, did I hurt you?" Rouge asked then quickly added before he could retort, "Here, let me make that better.." She then leaned down and kissed his lips gently. He was stiff to her kiss. Rouge frowned, but said nothing and went back to braiding his dreadlocks with the white ribbons. After a half an hour, when Rouge finally finished, she put a mirror in front of his face to show him.

"Whoa.. That looks like my.."

"Ancestors? Yeah, I looked up all their little hair braiding things and also found out that they mean different things. I found out their was one to be meant to say "_I'm Taken_" that's the one I did to you." She smiled, but Knuckles blushed.

"Well, time for bed." Rouge said, taking a blanket and cuddling next to Knuckles. This of course, made Knuckles uncomfortable. Then Rouge started rubbing his chest, he didn't want to like it, but he did and it was making him sleepy.

"Nighty night.. Lover boy.."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**_

**Oh and that hang about sickin' Rouge on ya. That didn't work well, she said it'd cost at least $300 bucks just to threaten with force.. And that's justfor people she KNOWS! Review please.**


	3. 3:When In Doubt Bring Out Whipping Cream

**I love all the nice reviews I just HAD to put the next part up XD.**

* * *

When Knuckles awoke he looked around to see that he was in a Jet Plane.

He was lying on his back, still chained and tied up. Suddenly, Rouge came into view with narrowed eyes, and a sly smile.

"Good, you're awake. Now we can have fun before we get to the island."

Knuckles about to ask what she meant, but when he opened his mouth whipping cream was put into his mouth, and as you may know it's hard to talk with whipping cream in your mouth. She then put some on his nose and used her mouth to take it off. When Knuckles finally swallowed he start to ask, "What are you-" He didn't finish because Rouge put more whipping cream in his mouth. "I'm having fun.." She bent down and licked a bit off his lips.

He swallowed again and tried to ask another question, "Why do you want me? Why not some other dude?"

"There's many reasons Knuckles," She said in a more serious tone, "For one, you're very loyal and brave, another reason is because you're strong, tough and handsome, but the most important reason, is because I''m-"

"Miss.Rouge!" The pilot called.

Rouge got up off Knuckles and pushed a button on a speaker thing, "Yes?" She asked sweetly. "We've reached the island." The pilot answered, Rouge thanked him then grabbed Knuckles and walked to the hach door.

"W-what are you doing?" Knuckles paniced.

Rouge smirked, and just before she opened the door she said, "Free Falling!"

"I can't believe I have to watch the stupid Master Emerald!" A black and midnight blue hedgehog screamed. **(Look at my profile, her names Crystal)**

Suddenly the Master Emerald soft green glow went dark. This in turn scared the crap outta Crystal, "I'm so so so sorry.. Wait.. You're just a big green rock.. Why should I care?" Crystal yelled and crossed her arms. A sudden light from the Emerald came, and Tikal and Chaos appeared.

"Crystal the Hedgehog!" Tikal shouted at her.

"What?" She hissed.

"Since Rouge has taken our Guardain as her own, and until Knuckles sees that he needs her, you shall be the Guadain until he returns. With this gift I give you, you shall sence everything the Master Emerald does, and understand it the way Knuckles does." Tikal's pointing finger started to glow and she leaned forward to place her finger on Crystal's forehead.

"WHAT! No I don't want the gift! I don't want the gift!" Crystal screamed and tried to run but Chaos grabbed her and Tikal put her finger on her forehead and as quickly as they came, they were gone.

_**"Finally, now young hedgehog, can you understand me?"**_

"Who said that?" Crystal asked looking around, but the only thing there was the.. Crap.

_**"I did young hedghog."**_

"Aww MAN now I've gone mantel.." She flopped down onto the ground and covered her face with her hands.

_**"You have not gone mantel young hedgehog. You are now able to understand me. Just like Knuckles can."**_

"Alright.. If I recall Knuckles can sence you.. Does that mean you also no where he is?"

_**"Of course!"**_

"Great! Now just tell me where he is and we'll gladly get him back for ya.."

_**"I cannot do that."**_

"What? Why?"

_**"Because, Rouge has him and Knuckles must fall in love with her to stay a Guardain."**_

"But.. But he's so stubborn. It'll be impossible!"

_**"Then you best get used to talking to me."**_

"Crystal?" Sonic called worriedly.

"Sonic, thank goodness. Okay, Tiakl and Chaos came out of the Master Emerald and gave me this gift where I can understand the Master Emerald and Its TALKING TO ME!"

Sonic looked at her weirdly.

_**"He won't believe you."**_

"Did you hear it?" Crystal asked Sonic.

"Hear what..?"

"The Emerald just said 'He won't believe you' " Crystal stared at him for a second. "Damn.. I don't believe.." Crystal cursed.

_**"Told you.."**_

"Uhh.. Crystal, I'm gonna go.. Help the others look for Knuckles. I brought you some clothse, food and fresh water. BYE!" Sonic as fast as he could away from his sister.

Crystal turned to the Master Emerald, "Thanks, now he thinks I'm a NUT!"

_**"Hey, I told you he wouldn't believe you."**_

Crystal groaned and sat on the cold stone, setting her things to one side and started to daydream about her boyfriend.

_**"You're dating a monkey?"**_

"Who asked you?" Crystal hissed.

_**"Well.. Nobody.."**_

"Then stay out of my daydream.." She then went back to it.

_**"... Ugh! How can you think of such things?"**_

"Oh and Knuckles is a lil angel?"

_**"He's 17 you're 15... I don't even wanna talk about what he thinks about all day.."**_

"Ooo tell tell!"

_**"Let's just say.. He likes Rouge a little too much.."**_

"No such thing.. No if you don't mind my boyfriend was just about to.." Her cell rings. "Darn it.. Oh it's my baby. Hello? No, I can't see you for a while, I have to Guard the Master Emerald until we find Knuckles. Yeah, Oh, okay see you then."

_**"So, I get to me him?"**_

"No, you're gonna leave me and him alone and I'm gonna get my daydream come true."

_**"Ugh..."

* * *

**_**I did that so you would know who's protecting the Master Emerald while all this is happening.. I had to make it funny.. And torture a character of mine XP**


End file.
